


Inexperience

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just a short Ferus/Roan fic





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Inexperience

“That was incredible Roan,” he said feeling giddy and a bit light headed as he laid back against the pillows of the bed. “I can’t believe I waited so long to give these things a try.” He glanced down at Roan who had his chin resting on his belly looking up at his face.

“Why did you wait anyway Ferus,” he asked smiling. “I mean you told me it was only attachment Jedi had to worry about not celibacy.” He felt himself blush as he debated telling his partner something embarrassing.

“No one ever wanted to do anything with me,” he said after a moment. “I didn’t even have any friends until just before I left.” It was still painful to think of how things had ended and he still wondered if he did the right thing by not telling the council about Anakin’s knowledge of the faulty light saber.

“Well your doing a good job of making up for lost time,” Roan said laughing. “I’ve been thinking we should take a trip just the two of us since we don’t have a lot of customers at the moment.” He had to admit that would be good.

“Sure let’s do it,” He said pulling Roan up to give him a kiss. If you had told him years ago that he could ever have been happy away from the Jedi order he’d never have believed it. Now though he wouldn’t give up his life here with Roan for any reason not even to rejoin the Jedi.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
